Swimming Lessons
by MidnightStarsXx
Summary: The PPG and RRB decide to go swimming at the local pool on a hot summer day. Everyone is having a great time... Problem? Blossom can't swim, so Brick decides to teach her. REDs ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls nor the Rowdyruff Boys. They (sadly)belong to Craig McCracken... Yo Craig, how much you want for the Rowdyruff Boys? ;]**

* * *

><p>"Bubbles! Quit taking forever to get ready! You're hair is going to get wet anyways!" Buttercup yelled from downstairs at her younger sister who was <em>still<em> upstairs.

"Just wait a second! You're so impatient, Buttercup!" Bubbled yelled in reply. Buttercup groaned in frustration and flopped down on the couch clad in black and lime-green swimming trunks and a lime-green bikini top. Her hair, which had grown longer as she grew into her teenaged years, was pulled up into a pony-tail as her bangs flopped into her jade green eyes occasionally.

Blossom, still standing, crossed her arms and sighed. She wore a regular pink and white bikini; the bottoms covered with her favorite white shorts. Her ridiculously long flame colored hair was pulled up in her usual pony-tail decorated with her signature bow. Her pale pink eyes were bright with a bit of irritation as she waited for her blonde sister to finish fixing herself up.

They were going to the local swimming pool for Heaven's sake! Not a runway show!

Finally, the light blue Puff quickly floated down the stairs, her blonde hair pulled up into two pony-tails, the ends curled. She wore a pale blue bikini with a thin, baggy white shirt over. In her hand was a bag of whatever Bubbles likes to take with her and her light blue towel. she pushed up the sun-glasses from her face to reveal bright aqua eyes full of excitement.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She said cheerfully and walked to the front door. Her sisters rolled their eyes at each other and followed their younger sister. All three girls slipped on their respective colored sandals and quickly flew out the door, yelling a goodbye to the Professor whom was cooped up in his basement working on new inventions or experiments.

When the girls landed at the local pool, they were greeted with the sight of children happily splashing in the water under the hot sun while they're mother and father kept a watchful eye on then as they tanned beside the pool.

The girls found three unoccupied seats and set down their things. No more than three seconds after that, three streaks of deep red, forest green and sapphire blue streaked to a stop in front of the girls. Blossom and Buttercup then found out the reason behind Bubbles' taking her time to make herself look pretty as she squealed and launched herself at the blonde Rowdyruff Boy; her boyfriend.

"Boomer!"

"How did the boys know we were here?" Buttercup asked, glaring at the smirking Butch clad in forest green swimming trunks and a black muscle shirt.

Bubbled pulled away from Boomer and smiled holding up her cell phone. "I texted Boomer and let him know."

"Great," grumbled Blossom and she and Brick stared each other down.

After a few minutes, Buttercup and Butch were playing a rough game of water football; one-on-one. Boomer and Bubbles were splashing each other in the shallow end and Brick was doing a few laps across the pool.

Blossom on the other hand, was sitting under the sun and tanning though she was beginning to feel a bit dizzy from the heat. She was sure she had a nice tan by now and watched as Bubbles swam with ease in the 8 feet area.

She felt herself begin to glare and tried to compose herself. Blossom eyed the water and felt a bit scared. She couldn't swim. She never bothered to learn! It came so easily to Buttercup and Bubbles but Blossom... it was too hard for her. She needed a kind of floating object for her to hold on to or else she'd drown. It never helped her want to learn how to swim when she heard of a little boy her age, back then, drowning in a lake by the pier after he fell in. His jeans got caught on some kind of hook under there and some swimmers found his limp body a week later.

Blossom and swimming? Big, fat N.O.

She didn't want to tell her sisters or anyone that she couldn't swim because it was just embarrassing! A 17-year old teenager who doesn't know how to swim without panicking about drowning in the 3 feet area. She didn't need to be teased anymore than she is ever since the day she slipped in the cafeteria over air and fell face first into someone's meat loaf.

"Blossom! Come in! You're practically roasting there! You don't want another bad tan like when we were little now do you?" Bubbles called out from the water, Boomer's arms wrapped around her petite waist.

Blossom smiled and replied, "No, I'm fine! I'm just going to hang out here. I'll dip my feet in later!" And actually worried about getting a bad tan, she grabbed her things and moved her chair under the shade of the near by tree.

She took out a book she had been reading the day before and began to indulge herself in the world of Clarissa Fray; the red-head who was kept from the world of Shadowhunters because of her evil father Valentine Morgenstern. Oh, how Blossom wished she had a life as exciting as that, other than the boring job of saving Townsville from the same boring monsters and villains. Though, she could live without knowing the hot golden-boy was her brother suddenly and then not and then her brother and finally not. That would be down-right confusing and too much drama.

Blossom looked down at her wrist to slightly smile at the pen drawn on rune. She's a little bit too obsessed with this but you couldn't blame the girl for wanting to be born a Shadowhunter instead of a super-powered little girl. Though, now she doesn't look like a bug-eyed freak. She has the features of a normal human teenaged girl. Fingers, toes, eyebrows and all.

When Blossom felt eyes on her, she looked up from her book and pale pink met blood red. Brick had an eyebrow raised at her as if to ask if she was going to come in or not. Blossom pursed her lips before shaking her head, no. Brick smirked and Blossom glared at him.

Brick dove under water and quickly swam over to the edge nearest Blossom. Brick climbed out of the water and shook out his hair. Blossom couldn't help but stare as his shirtless form and the way his recently cut red hair stuck around his face wildly.

Brick came over and plopped down on a chair next to the Puff and smirked at her. "How come you won't get in the water, Pinky?"

Blossom glared at Brick. She hated that nickname. "I just don't want to go swimming, alright? Now, leave me alone and let me enjoy my book." She said and returned to reading her book.

"Oh come on. You're practically boiling under this heat. Everyone is in the water but you. Even Bubbles got in." Brick shot.

"Well, maybe I don't want to swim, right now! Maybe I just want to enjoy a good book beside the pool on a beautiful day, ever think of that?" Blossom snapped. Brick rolled his eyes and they both began to stare each other down.

Then Brick smirked again and said, "You don't know how to swim, do you, Pinky?"

Blossom's jaw had probably hit the floor. How did he know! Was she really that easy to read? She hadn't breathed a word about her not being able to swim to anyone! Not even the Professor. When she was young and out and about, alone after another childish argument with her sisters, she stumbled into a lake and nearly drowned, not knowing how to swim. She had grabbed onto a branch and pulled her way out of the water. Petrified by that, Blossom never bothered to learn how to swim with her sisters and usually stays in areas where she can stand and quickly jump to shore if there was any trouble.

Maybe that's what tipped off her former enemy. He and his brothers had gone with Blossom and her sisters to the beach last summer and Blossom had stayed in the shallow area the whole time. She knew how observant Brick was so no doubt he figured it out so easily.

Damn him.

Blossom closed her mouth and glared at Brick who still had a smirk on his face. "Wipe that smirk off your face, you damn 'Ruff. So what if I can't swim? There's a bunch of other people who can't swim and there's nothing wrong with that." Blossom leaned back in her chair and placed sunglasses back on; covering her neon pink eyes from Brick's crimson ones. "So just leave me be and go flirt with some chick over there." Blossom said, waving her hand in the direction of a group of teenaged girls who go to the 'Ruff and Puff's school, dressed in skimpy bikinis that barely covered anything on their bodies.

Brick looked over at them and they all giggled. Brick shrugged and turned back to Blossom. "Let me teach you how to swim." He said.

Blossom froze and looked up from her book. She took off her sunglasses and stared at the red 'Ruff in surprise. He would teach her? How to swim? Is this a good idea?

Blossom frowned before she shook her head stubbornly - refusing the offer - before returning to her book.

Unfortunately, Brick is stubborn as well. Maybe even a bit more stubborn than Blossom. He had his mind set on helping Blossom learn how to swim and he was going to do it. Why? Now, that was a mystery to Blossom.

Brick frowned before giving the pink Puff a grin.

* * *

><p>"Brick, I freaking <em>hate<em> you." Blossom said through her teeth as she clung to Brick like as if her life depended on it. She was currently in the water with Brick; him holding her bridal style while she had her arms wrapped around his neck. She didn't care about the closeness of them at all. Her mind was focused on not falling out of Bricks arms and under the unforgiving waters of the 4 feet area. She wanted to go back to her chair and continue reading her damn book. Was that so bad?

Blossom felt Brick's chest vibrate with his deep chuckle. "Relax, Pinky. We're only in the 4 feet area." He said.

"And I just so happen to only be 5 foot 2!" Blossom replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "I'm good being over there in the 2 feet area. Or, better yet, out of the water itself!" Brick sighed and wrapped his arm around her small waist and began slowly making his way deeper into the water.

Blossom froze and tightened her grip around the red 'Ruff's neck. "W-What are you doing, Brick?"

He rolled his crimson eyes. "I'm taking you to the deep end and you're going to be just fine." he assured her, especially when she began to shake a bit. His voice was hypnotic and soothing, his strides in the water confident and steady. "You're going to trust me when I say let go-"

"What! Are you out of your mind?" Blossom gasped. Her nails dug into his neck, and she felt herself scrambling as she wrapped her legs around his slender waist, not bothering to think about how painfully _good _it felt, being pressed so close to him, his spicy scent washing over her comfortingly.

Brick told her to calm down and she glared at him, though her fear was beginning to take over. They were in the 9 feet area of the pool and she was petrified. Surrounded by water and she couldn't feel the bottom at all. Brick was the only thing keeping her head above the water. Holy shit.

"Oh my God." Blossom gasped out. She began to find it difficult to breathe and desperately wanted to call out for the Professor to come save her from this asshole who looked completely at ease and relaxed when Blossom was about to die. She wanted to slap him so badly right then and there. That or she could just shoot up and out of the water right now.

Wait... Why didn't she freaking think of that before?

She began to get ready to blast off when Brick's grin around her waist tightened. She turned to glare at him and he just smirked. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere, Pinky. You're learning how to swim now wether you like it or not."

Her glare deepened. "Brick, let me go. _Now_."

"Hmm... Let me think about that... No." His smirk widened and Blossom seriously wanted to blast him with her laser eye vision but knowing the idiotic 'Ruff, he'd just bring her down underwater with him.

It was then that she began to realize how he had been holding her. Or how she was pressed up against him, legs wrapped around his bare, muscular waist while his large hands held her at her own bare back. In the water that made them both very wet and slick. Brick's copper hair was wet and sticking up and around his face and it sure didn't help when he smirked at her.

Then she began to think of his bare and wet 8-pack submerged in the water and how she was pushed up against those abs of his.

Holy shit, that's not helping. At. _All_.

"Stop panicking, Pinky. If your sisters can do it, then you can. You'll be a natural." Brick said before he began grinning.

Blossom neon pink eyes began to widen before she choked out, "Brick, don't you freaking dar-" Too late. Brick let go of her and dove underwater, swimming to the edge of the pool, leaving her all alone to thrash in the water, as she desperately tried to keep her head above water.

"Brick!" She closed her eyes, keeping water out of them as she kicked under water desperately. "You asshole!"

She heard Brick snickering before calling out, "Don't sink."

'Im going to castrate this man if I make it out alive.' She thought darkly.

Her head bobbed in and out from the water as she choked and spit out more water. Finally she just got tired and let herself fall completely under the water after a deep breath of precious air.

She felt herself sinking deeper in the water, her ears feeling the pressure of the water until her feet touched the bottom. That was it. She was going to die right under here.

Wait. Blossom opened her eyes and saw her sister swimming under water on the other side of the water. She saw how they kicked their feet and moved their arms. Blossom's a smart girl. She can learn any way but she learns best by watching.

She quickly got into position and began to swim, holding the last of her breath.

She began to smile to herself when she realized she was swimming. She was swimming! Under water! She's not dead! Holy crap, her lungs burned, though!

Blossom let herself sink to the bottom before pushing off and shooting up the surface, though not without seeing a blob of tan and red head in her direction. She broke through the surface and gasped for breath before quickly grabbing on to the cement edge and taking in deep breaths, loving how the air felt running in and out of her poor lungs.

When she saw Brick pop out of the water and swim towards her, she didn't hesitate when she send a laser beam at him. It hit him square in the chest and sent him back under water. She pulled herself out of the water and sat on the edge and waited for the asshole she knows.

He's hot, sure. His sarcasm and his brains attracted her to him, sure. But he's an asshole and that's a major turn-off for the pink Puff.

When Brick came back out of the water, he had a rapidly healing burn mark on his bare chest (Again, Blossom had a bit of trouble trying to look at his face and NOT his abs) and a glare directed at her.

She smirked at him a he hauled himself out of the water to sit next to her and said, "Do that to me ever again and I'm sending your sorry butt to the Atlantic."

Brick shook his head and smiled, "Well, you learned how to swim didn't you?"

Blossom pursed her lips and looked the other way, trying hard not to ignore the sound of Brick's chuckling. Truth be told, she really liked his chuckle. Deep and throaty and absolutely soothing.

"Thank you," Blossom said quietly.

Brick gave her a half-smile and nodded his head. "No problem."

Blossom turned back to face him only to immediately want to run for safety. Brick has a mischievous grin plastered on his face and Blossom only knew what he was thinking about. "Brick. Don't you even- _BRICK!_" She screamed out as he tackled her back into the water.

They pushed each other and splashed each other for a few minutes, laughing and having a good time. Blossom had a wide grin on her face and had never felt so happy to be in the water in forever.

What made it even better was that Brick was sharing this moment with her too.

When they had gotten tired of playing somewhat of a small game of tag, they swam to the ladder and rested. They were breathing heavily, still grinning as they stared at each other. Neon pink and crimson red. Slowly, both of their grins slowly faded away and Brick's hand shot out of the water and cupped Blossom's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.

Blossom's eyes widened in surprise and froze. Brick felt her stiffen and pulled away, quickly looking away from her, his cheeks tinted red.

"L-Listen, Bloss. I didn't... I mean, I'm sorry... No, What I meant to say was-" Brick was cut off short when Blossom tackled him and pressed her lips hungrily to his as they fell back under water.

Watching from the hot tube, Bubbles and Boomer smiled at each other while Buttercup and Butch pretended to gag. "I think it's really sweet! I'm glad they finally got together!" Bubbled cooed, hands clasped together with a wide grin on her face.

Buttercup scoffed. "Sure. It's completely sweet. Now, not only do I have to put up with yours and Boomer's mushy, lovey-dovey crap, I'll have to put up with theirs too." She sunk lower in the water. "Perfect." She finished sarcastically.

"Oh, like as if you don't have your own lovey-dovey moments with Butch." Boomer said, wrapping an arm around his blonde girlfriend.

Butch and Buttercup's eyes widened.

Bubbled giggled. "You really think you'd be able to keep it a secret from me and Boomer for long?"

"We hoped." Both greens muttered in unison as Blossom and Brick joined them in the hot tube, hand-in-hand.

Bubbled squealed and hugged her sister as soon as she had settled in and began babbling about how long she had been waiting for Brick and Blossom to get together and how cute they were together.

Blossom simply smiled and listened to her youngest sister babble on and on as she snuggled into Brick's side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck before whispering, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha-Ha! How 'bout them apples! It's about the REDs! My fave Powerpuff Girls couple LOL. <strong>**I hope you guys really like this, BTW! Reviews would be really nice, too =]**

**Remember! Reviews make me happy! So review, please!**

**And just to make it clear, the reason Brick says 'I love you' in the end doesn't mean he's saying it because he got the girl but because he's got the girl he's fallen for since they were 10. That's why. Just in case you guys didn't know ^^;**


End file.
